<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Julerose atla au by A_Human42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483845">Julerose atla au</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Human42/pseuds/A_Human42'>A_Human42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>stupid au stuff, bc i said so [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:49:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Human42/pseuds/A_Human42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brain said I should share this so I’m doing this now because fuck the patriarchy I do what I want</p><p>(This is not a coherent fic, it’s just a long shitpost about an au)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>stupid au stuff, bc i said so [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Julerose atla au</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>juleka is katara, luka is sokka, rose is aang, kagami is toph, marinette is yue, mireille is suki, aurore and random background characters are the rest of the kyoshi warriors, adrien is zuko, lila is azula, chloe is mai, sabrina is ty lee, master fu is uncle iroh, gabriel is ozai, wayzz is lu ten (still not really sure about this one, if u have any better suggestions please tell me), ivan and mylene are the secret tunnel people, kim is the boulder, appa is daizzi, momo is roaar, anarka is kya, jagged is hakoda (or maybe the other way around), penny is bato, gina is grangran and roland is pakku, except they are the aunt and uncle of juleka and luka, and not related to tom and sabine in any way, its really weird, andre is the cabbage man (yes he does sell cabbages), ella and etta are lo and li, in like a really weird way, like theyre not related to alya at all, and also really fuckin old, liiri is hawky, ziggy is hei bai (yknow bear spirit that can kill you), stompp is bosco (the earth kings bear), nathalie is long feng, random background characters that appear in like. one scene are joo dee (all of them) and the dai li, liberated!olympia is hama, tech guy from ny special is combustion man, nino is kuruk (avatar before kyoshi), alix is kyoshi, nathaniel is yangchen (avatar before kuruk), redemption!chloe is roku, felix is sozin bECAUSE I SAID SO, plagg and tikki are either tui and la or raava and vaatu, but most likely tui and la, because raava and vaatu are not talked about in the original series at all, and i GUESS bob roth is chin the conqueror, because he's the only other minor inconvenience i could find and alix would absolutely hate him</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>